


The Fight

by antoinettedarling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Silly Fights, Slight Smut, best friends making it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinettedarling/pseuds/antoinettedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have a fight that could end their relationships. Can pansy and Hermione show their bestfriends how much they love each other before its too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

Even outside of the small cottage, Hermione and Pansy could hear Harry and Draco shouting at each other. The two twenty two year old women gave each other shocked looks and hurried to the front door. The moment they reached the front door and pushed it open they heard Harry yell, "Did you just use cast an unforgivable at me?"

Hermione winced and pulled Pansy into their best friend's living room. Harry and Draco stood a good ten feet apart, glaring at each other, wands out. Hermione and Pansy had known from the start, a good three years before, that Harry and Draco's relationship would be a whirlwind. But their fights had never escalated to using unforgivable against each other.

She knew they loved each other, but just as they loved each other passionately, they fought each other just as passionately. She didn't know how many she'd seen Harry with red bruises across his wrist like someone had pinned him down or Draco with his lips bruised and bitten on angrily.

But this fight was worse than anything she'd ever seen.

"Yes, I figured a little pain would do you good!" Draco yelled back, red sparks spitting out the end of his wand and his platinum blonde hair was in complete disarray.

"Oh yeah? Well you don't have to worry about that, because living with you, is enough pain!" Harry snarled and he took a step toward Draco.

Hermione and Pansy sprang into action and jumped in front of their own best friends. "Harry what're you doing?" Hermione yelled dragging Harry back with her.

"Draco, come on lets go calm down okay?" Pansy yanked at Draco who was staring at Harry anger clear on his face.

"Harry, you love Draco you shouldn't be fighting like this!" Hermione snapped as Draco was slowly pulled from the room.

"You think it's so easy living with him? Having to deal with him all day? Why don't you try it?" Harry yelled, his glare aimed at Draco, who was struggling against Pansy's hold.

When pansy finally got Draco out of the room, Harry slumped against the love seat and shook for a good moment. "I hate him!" Harry growled quietly into his hands.

Hermione snorted, "No you don't!" and when Harry gave her a contemptuous look she shrugged, "You love him. And that's why you act like you do. Your emotions get the best of you; you love him so much that it hurts. It's all passion."

"He is always such a nitpick, such a nag, such an ass!"

"Yes okay. He can be a prat. What else is so awful about him?" Hermione said calmly, sitting next to Harry.

"He…he's selfish, he's rude, he's cruel, he uses things against me and he…" Harry stopped his face going blank; he was clearly trying to figure out more things to say.

"I completely agree." Hermione nodded, almost smirking when Harry glared at her. "Now what's good about him?"

"I don't know…I can't think of anything." Harry mumbled looking away.

"Oh really? Then why do I get letters every fucking day, detailing how you love the way he makes you tea in the morning? How you love the way he strokes your hair when you're both lying in bed together? How you love when he sings in the shower? How when he whispers your name, you fall even deeper in love with him?"

Harry blinked up at her and she continued, "How he always makes sure you come first during sex. The way he smiles when you call him Mr. Malfoy when you're feeling randy? Or how about the way he bought you another white owl after Hedwig died? The way he cuddles the kitten you bought him? Or how he kisses you every time he leaves the room?"

The softening in Harry's eyes told her that her plan was working. Harry sighed, "The way he fights with me when I'm wrong. How he insisted on inviting Severus to our home coming. The way he looks at me… How he touches me. The way he feeds me bits of his food and gives me amazing massages after a long day at work…"

Across the hall in Draco and Harry's bedroom, Pansy was watching Draco pace up and down, his face red and muttering curses. "I hate him!"

"Good. I always thought you were a bit daft for being with him." Pansy sniffed. "He's nothing but a stupid, self righteous Gryffindor after all."

Draco stopped and glared at her, "He is n-…Oh…Right. Stupid." But his face had turned contemplative.

"I mean all that stuff you told me, about how smart, funny and kind, well that just can't be true can it?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean honestly, so you like that he brings you breakfast in bed, that he treats your kitten like a baby and call's you his platinum prince, that he needs to always touch you. Psh, you could get that from anyone right? There isn't anything special about him, he does anything that you ask, and is always telling you he loves you, but so what? There are like a million better people out there right? Better than that stupid doe eyed boy." Pansy cackled and rolled her icy eyes.

Draco on the other hand looked stumped, "Right…"

"He's pathetic really. Doting on you constantly, complimenting every minute of the day! And ugh the way he looks at you…like there is no one as perfect as you. He is pathetic." Pansy watched her best friend carefully and smirked when she saw his mouth frown.

"He's not pathetic!" Draco yelled. He stomped out of the room.

Harry sighed into his hands, "I love him so much."

"Really? Are you sure?" Hermione asked distastefully.

"Yes!" Harry snarled at her tone of voice. And jumped to his feet, he hurried out of the living room and stepped out into the hall at the same time as Draco.

He blinked in surprise, watching Draco do the same. They stared at each other for a long moment, and then Harry sniffled, "I'm sorry…"

"Me too!" Draco said quietly, before launching himself into Harry's arms. Harry held him for a moment before tipping his face up and kissing him.

Draco sighed and ran his tongue along the bottom of Harry's lip. Harry of course opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. He reached down, wrapped his arms under Draco's butt and lifted him up. Used to this Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and whimpered, "I'm sorry I used an unforgivable…Forgive me?"

"Of course love. I'm sorry I said that it was awful living with you."

"I forgive you. Love you…" Draco mumbled against Harry's mouth.

"I love you too." Harry whispered before walking quickly into their bedroom. "Out!" he said quickly to Pansy before lying back against the bed with Draco underneath him, his hands already working the buttons on Harry's shirt and pants.

Out in the hall, Hermione and Pansy smirked at each other. Pansy held her hand out to Hermione who took it and shook it. "Well done."

"You as well." Hermione grinned when a loud moan could be heard from Harry and Draco's bedroom.

"You'd think they would let us watch, since we saved their relationship." Pansy sniffed as she pulled on her long white gloves.

"I don't think my husband would approve of that." Hermione laughed.

"Oh how is your darling Weasel…Er…Weasley?" Pansy shot Hermione an apologetic glance.

"Good and your Blaise?"

"Good." They reached the gate to the cottage and Pansy smiled, "See you next time Granger."

"Yes…see you in a week Pansy." The girls shared a small laugh and then Hermione tipped her head and watched the brunette apparate. She stood for a long moment, staring at her best friend and his lover's cottage. She snorted and put on her hat, "Boys."

*The End.


End file.
